Aoi Asahina
Aoi Asahina (朝日奈 葵 Asahina Aoi) ist ein Charakter des Spiels Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Ihr Titel ist der der Ultimativen Schwimmerin (超高校級の「スイマー」''chō kōkō kyū no „suimā“''). Sie ist eine junge Sportlerin, die in fünf verschiedenen Sportarten aktiv war. Wegen ihres Talents wurde sie sogar als Vertreterin für die Olympischen Spiele ausgewählt. Als ihre beste Freundin Sakura Oogami im vierten Kapitel Selbstmord beging, versuchte sie die anderen dazu zu bringen, für sie zu wählen. Davor wurde sie in dem Gedanken gelassen, ihre Freundin hätte sich aus purer Verzweiflung umgebracht. Asahina überlebte das letzte Class Trial, und sie entkam am Ende des Spiels mit den anderen Überlebenden. Aussehen Asahina hat einen gebräunten Teint und mittelbraunes Haar, welches immer in einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden ist. Für gewöhnlich trägt sie blaue Sporthosen und eine rote Trainingsjacke über einem weißen Top. Auf dem Bild dieser Seite trägt sie einen blauen Badeanzug mit einem weißen Logo, auf dem in japanischen Schriftzeichen ihr Nachname steht. Ihr Körper ist eher kurvig, weswegen sie oft von Touko Fukawa/Genocider Sho angemacht wird. Persönlichkeit Asahina ist ein fröhliches und energiegeladenes Mädchen. Sie hat Schwierigkeiten, sich Namen zu merken und ist auch ein wenig hohl. Nebenbei ist sie sehr emotional und nimmt die Tode ihrer Freunde ziemlich ernst. In einem „Free-Time-Event“ wird verraten, dass sie Angst hat, aufgrund ihrer sportlichen Fähigkeiten nicht feminin genug zu sein. Sie hat auch eine Schwäche für Donuts und ist insgeheim ein Fan von Jason Statham. Geschichte Vor der Tragödie Irgendwann vor der Tragödie, die durch die Ultimative Verzweiflung verursacht wurde, wurde Asahina in der Hope's Peak Academy eingeschrieben. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt führte sie ein ganz normales Leben. Der damalige Direktor Jin Kirigiri beschloss, Asahina und ihre Klassenkameraden solange im Schulgebäude leben zu lassen, bis der ganze Aufruhr nachließ. Allerdings wussten sie nicht, dass Junko Enoshima und Mukuro Ikusaba - die Gründungsmitglieder der Ultimativen Verzweiflung - bereits unter ihnen waren. Erstere löschte Asahinas Erinnerungen und die ihrer Klassenkameraden an ihre gemeinsame Zeit in der Hope's Peak Academy. Das Grundprinzip der Hope's Peak Academy Als sich alle wieder am Eingang der Schule vereinten, erkannte keiner den anderen wieder, und sie stellten sich erneut vor. Aber Asahina beschloss, sich für die anderen anzupassen und freundete sich schnell mit Sakura an. Der Tod von Sayaka Maizono, die ersten falschen Anschuldigungen und die erste Hinrichtung Nachdem Asahina die DVD gesehen hatte, die Monokuma ihr und ihren Mitschülern ausgehändigt hat, bekam sie Angst und fragte Sakura, ob sie die Nacht in ihrem Zimmer schlafen kann. Im ersten Class Trial waren sie und Sakura die Hauptzeugen. Als Sayaka die Küche betreten hat, befanden sich die beiden zu dem Zeitpunkt in der Cafeteria. Dadurch halfen sie Makoto dabei herauszufinden, dass sie diejenige war, die das Messer aus der Küche genommen hat, und nicht etwa ihr Mörder. Das große, peinliche Geheimnis und das zweite Class Trial Als Monokuma den dritten Stock freigegeben hatte, fand sie heraus, dass es einen Pool in der Schule gibt. Sie war überglücklich darüber und wollte mit den anderen schwimmen gehen. Doch niemand wollte sie dort hin begleiten. Das Treffen mit Alter Ego und das dritte Class Trial In der Nacht nach dem zweiten Class Trial ging Asahina aus ihrem Zimmer, um in der Cafeteria nach Donuts zu suchen. Allerdings hörte sie komische Geräusche aus der Umkleidekabine und ging hinein. Als sie sich einem Schließfach in der Kabine näherte, sah sie jemanden, der genauso aussah wie der kürzlich verstorbene Chihiro Fujisaki. Sie fing an zu schreien und rannte schnell zurück in ihr Zimmer. Als sich alle Schüler am nächsten Morgen in der Cafeteria versammelten, war sie nicht da. Unter der Entschuldigung, sich nicht gut zu fühlen, ging sie nicht zu den anderen. Später ging sie dann in die Cafeteria, um Donuts zu essen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt kamen die anderen gerade von ihren Ermittlungen zurück. Besorgt fragten sie Asahina, warum sie beim Treffen nicht da war. Diese erzählte ihnen, sie hätte Chihiros Geist in den Umkleidekabinen gesehen. Als alle dahingingen, fanden sie heraus, dass der „Geist“ Alter Ego war, eine künstliche Intelligenz, die Chihiro erschaffen hatte. Nachdem sie sich eine Weile umgesehen hatten, fanden sie im Kunstraum Ishimarus und Hifumis Leichen. Asahina legte aufgelöst Hifumis Kopf in ihren Schoß und fing an zu weinen. Zu ihrer Überraschung erlangte er sein Bewusstsein wieder, um den letzten Namen des Mörders zu nennen. Letzten Endes erlag er allerdings an seinen schweren Verletzungen. Sakura Oogami als Spion und ihre ehrenwürdige Opfergabe Nach dem dritten Class Trial verriet Monokuma, dass Sakura der Spion in ihrer Gruppe ist. Asahina stellte sich sofort auf ihre Seite, um sie vor Byakuyas, Toukos und Yasuhiros Anschuldigungen zu schützen. Dadurch wurde aber nur die Kluft zwischen ihnen gespalten. Als Sakura herausfand, dass sich ihre beste Freundin mit den anderen zerstritten hat, schmiedete sie einen Plan, um sich mit Byakuya, Touko und Yasuhiro zu treffen, um die Situation zu entschärfen. Asahina war zwar dagegen, aber ihre Freundin bestand darauf. Sie schickte ihr einen Brief, in dem stand, dass sie Selbstmord begehen würde, um den Streit zwischen den anderen zu beenden. Doch Monokuma tauschte den Brief gegen einen gefälschten aus, den Asahina später finden und lesen konnte. Als diese sich Sorgen um Sakura machte, rannte sie sofort ins Spielzimmer, um ihre Freundin mit einer schweren Kopfverletzung vorzufinden. Diese trug sie in einem Angriff von Yasuhiro und Touko davon. Auch wenn Sakura nicht in der Lage war zu sprechen, wusste Asahina, sie sollte das Protein aus dem Labor holen, um ihre Wunde zu heilen. Zu dieser Zeit hatte ihre Freundin bereits geplant, Selbstmord zu begehen, was sie nicht wusste. Auf der Suche nach Spuren des verschütteten Giftes fand sie das heraus und rannte zurück in den Raum, um nach ihr zu sehen. Allerdings konnte die Tür nicht geöffnet werden, da ein Stuhl davor stand und somit verhinderte, dass sie aufgeht. Draußen konnte Asahina Sakura leblos auf einem anderen Stuhl sitzen sehen. Nachdem Kyouko und Makoto ihren Tod bestätigt hatten, war Asahina völlig aufgelöst. Innerlich gab sie den anderen die Schuld, ihre Freundin zum Selbstmord getrieben zu haben. Aufgrund dessen beschloss sie, absichtlich die Ermittlungen in die falsche Richtung zu leiten, damit die anderen hingerichtet werden. Im Class Trial beschuldigte sie schnell jemand anderen als Sakuras Mörder. Als die Wahrheit über ihren Selbstmord ans Licht kam, bestand Asahina allerdings darauf, sie sei die Mörderin. Doch Makoto konnte die Geheimnisse hinter Sakuras Tod aufklären und ihren Plan vereiteln. Als das Class Trial zu Ende war, gestand Monokuma, dass er den Brief ihres Selbstmordes mit einem gefälschten ausgetauscht hatte. Er las vor, was im echten Brief stand. Die meisten Schüler - zu denen auch Asahina gehörte - waren überrascht, dass sich Sakura, um ihren Schein zu bewahren, umgebracht hatte. Im Nachhinein beschlossen sie, sich zu versöhnen und den Drahtzieher zu stürzen. Die angespannte Rivalität mit der echten Junko Enoshima Als sich herausstellte, dass die echte Junko Enoshima der Drahtzieher ist, war Asahina geschockt darüber, dass die „Junko“, die sie und die anderen getroffen hatten, eigentlich ihre Zwillingsschwester Mukuro Ikusaba war. Asahina war auch fassungslos darüber, dass die Verzweiflung auf der ganzen Welt die bittere Wahrheit ist. Nachdem Makoto ihr eingetrichtert hatte, dass Hoffnung immer da ist, erinnerte sie sich an den Satz, den Sakura gesagt hatte, als diese noch am Leben war: „Stärke wird nur durch unerschütterten Mut erhalten.“ Deswegen beschloss sie, ihm zu glauben. Mit ihrer Hilfe und der seiner Mitschüler konnte es Makoto schaffen, Junko in die Knie zu zwingen und sie in ihrer eigenen Bestrafung (The Ultimate Punishment) hinzurichten. Dadurch wurde ihr „Tod“ bekannt gegeben, und die Überlebenden waren endlich von den Drähten dieses sadistischen Spiels befreit. Da Asahina und die anderen ihre Qualen als beendet ansahen, fragte sie sich, ob es einen Donutladen geben wird, wenn sie in die richtige Welt zurückkehrt. Danach nahm sie Abschied von ihren Freunden. Hinrichtung Die Wasserillusion - Asahina wird in einen Wassertank gesteckt. Von oben schwebt Monokuma - als ein Zauberer verkleidet - herab und schwenkt dabei seinen Zauberstab. Ein Vorhang fällt und erhebt sich kurz darauf mit einem Trommelwirbel. Nun sind Haie im Tank zu sehen, die alle Asahina umzingeln. Erneut schwenkt Monokuma seinen Stab, und der Vorhang fällt erneut. Nach einem weiteren Trommelwirbel und der wiederholten Erhebung des Vorhangs ist sie nicht mehr im Wassertank zu sehen, weil die Haie sie verspeist haben. Diese Hinrichtung wird nur im offiziellen Fanbook gezeigt. Beziehungen Sakura Oogami Aufgrund ihrer gemeinsamen Vorliebe für Sport und Proteindrinks wurden Asahina und Sakura zu besten Freundinnen. Als Byakuya einmal schlecht über Sakura herzog, wurde Asahina sauer und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Der Selbstmord ihrer besten Freundin hatte einen großen Einfluss auf sie. Nachdem Asahina ihren gefälschten Abschiedsbrief gelesen hatte, wollte sie sich selbst und die anderen umbringen. Sie sollten für sie wählen und anschließend hingerichtet werden. Free-Time-Events Geschenke Von der MonoMono-Maschine erhalten. *Donut Floaty Ring *Kitty Hairpin *G-Sick *Water Love *Radio-kun Doll Entscheidungen In den „Free-Time-Events“ wird dem Spieler gelegentlich eine Auswahl an Antworten gegeben. Das hier sind die „richtigen“ Entscheidungen. *Towel rub down *Swim Club *Donuts Fähigkeiten Diese werden dir in den Class Trials helfen. *Running *Excellent Concentration - Verdoppelt die Konzentrationsstärke. Zitate *„Man sagt, wenn man sich den Namen einer Person merken will, sollte man ihn sich dreimal auf die Handfläche schreiben. Hast du davon schon gehört?“ *„Krank sein ist für Schwächlinge!“ *„Das ist ein eindeutiger Beweis! Damit können wir sie in die Ecke treiben!!“ *„Ihr zwei seid die Art von Mensch, die ich gar nicht verstehen kann... Jemanden umbringen... und dann einfach herumstehen, lächeln und sich unterhalten, als wäre nichts gewesen.“ *„Ich will keine Entschuldigungen hören!“ *„Derjenige, der Sakura umgebracht hat, verdient nichts anderes außer eine schnelle Hinrichtung...“ *„Ich habe mich gefragt, was Sakura wohl in so einem Moment sagen würde...“ *„Wahre Stärke zeigt sich nur dann, wenn man mit Adrenalin konfrontiert ist! Deswegen werde ich immer den schweren Weg gehen!“ *„...Sie würde so etwas sagen, oder?“ *„Also, ich... ja. Ich habe mich entschieden!! Das erste, wonach ich suchen werde, ist ein Laden, in dem es Donuts gibt. Danach werde ich mir Gedanken über mein Leben machen.“ Diskussionen im Class Trial *„Du lügst!“ *„Was sagst du da!?“ *„Falsch... du liegst falsch!“ *„Ich sage dir doch, dass ich es war!“ *„Hör doch endlich mal auf damit!“ *„Hör auf zu reden!“ *„Ich will es nicht hören!“ *„Ich hasse dich!“ *„Hast du irgendeinen Beweis dafür, dass Sakura diejenige war, die das Gift eingenommen hatte?“ (letztes Argument) Trivia *Aoi bedeutet „Malve“ auf Japanisch, während Asahina eine Kombination aus den Wörtern „Morgen“, „Sonne“ und einer Baumart namens „Pseudocydonia“ darstellt. *Sie übt eine Technik namens Kanpu Matsu aus. Dabei reibt man seinen Körper in einem trockenen Handtuch ein, um Krankheiten fernzuhalten. *Im „Bad Ending“ des Spiels wird gezeigt, dass Asahina die Mutter von Makotos, Yasuhiros und wahrscheinlich sogar von Byakuyas Kindern ist. *Ihr Geburtstag ist am gleichen Tag wie der von Mahiru Koizumi aus Super Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. *Neben dem Schwimmen ist Asahina auch in Baseball, Basketball, Volleyball, Tennis und Leichtathletik tätig. Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Danganronpa Kategorie:Dangan Ronpa Another Episode Kategorie:Überlebende Kategorie:Charaktere